


The End

by Fabrisse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: General Hammond's last moments





	The End

There were two. He recognized the one who stood quietly while the other asked him the question.

With some trouble, Hammond found his voice. "Are you sure?"

"Your wisdom is unquestioned. All we ask is that you follow the rules set."

"No interference." Hammond's eyes were hard. "Even when the Ori come from another galaxy?"

"Even when our old and dear friends the Asgard completed their cycle."

Hammond thought. "Some found ways to help."

"We believe you won't cross lines that aren't meant to be crossed."

The people surrounding his bed faded. He took Ska'ara's hand to ascend.


End file.
